FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to warning markers, and more particularly pertains to a warning marker of the type utilized as emergency highway and traffic markers or of the type utilized to warn individuals of other dangerous situations such as obstacles, wet or freshly waxed floors, etc. Such warning marker must be of a sufficient size so as to be readily visible, Yet must be small enough to be easily transportable and ready for emergency use. In order to achieve both of these objectives, the present invention is directed to a folding warning marker which is easily and automatically movable to an open position.